falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucan Seville's Acolytes
Lucan Seville's Acolytes, formed in 2269, is Lucan Seville's army and coalition of various Raider groups forced under his control either through manipulation, brute strength or desperate need of strength. With Lucan's own fanaticism and brutal rule forcing his army of underlings along, driven himself by his own firm belief that he is indeed a supernatural creature of great power, his army of either fanatical madmen, determined to take control of Swallow Hills itself and to eliminate all of Lucan's enemies, or simple Raiders seeking loot and Caps, his force constantly harasses Swallow Hills and it's main defense force, the Swallow Hills Militia. History In 2269, on the run from the ever-vigilant New California Republic after a string of murders and attacks perpetrated by himself, Lucan Seville reached the outskirts of Swallow Hills, where upon he discovered a sizeable cache of old comic books referring to medieval, supernatural worlds ruled by dark, Vampiric overlords; fantastic material from which Lucan Seville could draw inspiration from, owing to his rather detached view of reality and his own, sincere belief that his mutation was due to a real Vampiric heritage. These comics had stories centred upon said overlords leading vast armies of bedraggled and chain-mail clad knights of evil; naturally, Lucan saw the local Raider gangs, bedraggled and clad in tattered garments and armed to the teeth with recovered and salvaged weapons, as suitable, albeit imperfect, substitutes. Seeking a number of disciples for his cause, Lucan first began to "introduce" ''himself to the recovering Raider gangs of the suburbs, adopting a tried-and-tested tactic of murdering gang leaders and intimidating the remaining members into following him. Once enough members had been gathered, Lucan would then launch an attack against rival gangs with his newly-gathered henchman, whittling away what he considered the weaker of his forces, training the survivors and recruiting the enemies who survived the carnage, even sparing certain leading Raiders and selecting them to operate as lieutenants, thus forming his own Raider coalition; naming them his Acolytes, Lucan's force began to grow steadily, with the determined Seville's ambitions growing with each Raider gang forced into his coalition. When Lucan did eventually bring the full brunt of his forces upon the town, surprising many of the town's ruling elite and the NCR, observing the town with an eye to annexing it, the unprepared Swallow Hills Militia, surprised by the sudden rise in the effectiveness of the Raider groups and ''"reformed" ''by the jingoistic Seymour Hendrickson, were unable to prevent many of the early attacks on settlers and town assets, with even patrols attacked and often wiped out, with survivors rarely allowed to return to the town and pass on news of the atrocity. These attacks lasted until August, whereupon the first of many betrayals by Lucan's commanders forced Lucan to consolidate his coalition and purge those who posed a threat to his power, giving the Militia some desperately needed breathing room and allowing Hendrickson to secure the town's borders, thus sparing the town itself any direct harm. More than that, Lucan had discovered another hostile that he could focus his attention on more willingly; an unusually cunning Vixen going by the affectionately-coined name of 'Victor', murdering both his and his enemies' men, with Lucan viewing it as a creature as supernatural as himself, at least in his own mind. Lucan still consolidates his forces, larger and more battle-hardened than the Swallow Hill's Militia own roster, contenting himself with attacks on ranches and patrols, waiting for a chance to attack larger targets, like the commercial district and the larger Brahmin ranches, with an eye to eventually taking control of Swallow Hills, arrogantly ignoring the NCR, watching from the sidelines in a calculated game of risk and rewards. In 2282, the Luminate Tribe, fleeing the NCR, reached Swallow Hills and encountered the violent group. The two factions would engage in on-off fighting, drawing pressure off Swallow Hills and reopening previously closed trading routes to the town, though both groups both grew to and still feared Lucan Seville and his men respectively. Equipment *'Lever-Action Shotguns:' A Lever-Action Shotgun formerly used as a popular hunter's weapon, now converted to more nefarious uses by the Raiders who use them. *'Hunting Rifles:' A common hunter's weapon, previously used in sporting events and casual hunts, now used by villainous and determined Raiders who are willing to go to any means to secure their loot. The .308 calibre ammunition allows all manner of dismemberment and wounding, adding further to the chaos of the wasteland. *'N99 10mm Pistols:' Once the main sidearm of the US Military, now in the hands of Raiders. The common sidearm and even more common ammunition type serves as a fantastically available weapon, especially in the hands of motivated and well trained Raiders. *'R91 Assault Rifles:' The R91 Assault Rifle, once the mainstay of the US Military and the gun most commonly seen in the hands of the detachment in Swallow Hills, now in the hands of both Raiders and settlers; both of whom appreciate the gun's fire rate and stopping power. *'.45 Submachine Guns:' Once the weapon kept under lock-and-key until needed in desperate circumstances by the Swallow Hills police department, now used in the hands of both the Swallow Hills Militia and Lucan's own forces, usually to deadly effect on both sides of the fighting. *'.38 Caliber Revolvers:' A former weapon utilized by the Swallow Hills police department, then in use by the Swallow Hills Militia and finally in the hands of Seville's forces, used with the same deadly aims in mind as it was in the militia's hands. Lever-Action Shotgun.png|Lever-Action Shotgun Hunting Rifle.png|Hunting Rifle N99 10mm Pistol.png|N99 10mm Pistol R91 Assault Rifle.png|R91 Assault Rifle Swallow Hills SMG.png|.45 Submachine Gun Swallow Hills Revolver.png|.38 Caliber Revolver Ranks *'Blood Lord:' A title borrowed from an old Vampire comic, this title applies to Lucan himself. Chosen due to Lucan's obsession with the occult and the supernatural, ''vis a vis his supposed Vampiric heritage, Lucan fancies himself a leader of an army of the damned, an unstoppable force destined to control Swallow Hills. His role as leader is permanent and all those seeking to challenge him meet a suitably grim end. *'Raid Leader:' The commanders of raids in Lucan's army form a sort of council in Lucan's force, with their power being second highest to Lucan's own within the organisation. There have been many commanders, owing to a near constant spate of backstabbings and betrayals both amongst the Raider leaders and against Lucan Seville, though the latter has so far never reaped positive results for those who initiate the betrayal. *'Acolyte Veteran:' Raiders who have served under Lucan who have either survived long enough to have developed a small glimmer of respect for Lucan and the rewards reaped under his service, or have cultivated a fanatical loyalty to Lucan and genuinely believe in his goals almost as strongly as him, will be rewarded with the rank of Veteran; given the more important jobs as guards of the raider encampments, securing key targets from the militia and even harassing the larger ranches. *'Acolyte Newcomer:' Comprised of newly inducted Raiders from gangs forced into Lucan's control, these men and women are the lowliest ranking in the organisation - poorly equipped, motivated only by promises of Caps and power. Lucan and many of his commanders view these units as expendable cannon fodder in abundance, preferring to use these units in raids on ranches, caravans and Swallow Hills militiamen, thus leaving the Newcomers to bare the brunt of the casualties. Gallery Lucan Seville's Acolytes.png|Lucan's Acolytes In Action Category:Groups Category:New California Republic Category:Raiders